Aria's new life
by frankieZed
Summary: A continuation sort of from the 8th book following mainly Aria's life events.


_**Hey, so I have removed my previous 2 stories in order to make a fresh start.**_

_**This is a continuation from the 8th novel from Pretty Little Liars and will mainly be focused on Aria's character. If you read my previous story like this, the main storyline will be similar but I've wanted to change a few things for a while now :)**_

_**The features in the books e.g. appearances may be different to mine.**_

_**I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think!**_

It was a humid Summer's day and Aria was laid on the green grass outside her house peering down her nose at a lady bug crawling steadily across her hand.

It was her final day with her parents before she left for college in Southern California.

"Aria" Ella called from the kitchen. "Lunch is ready!".

Aria sat up gracefully letting her long dark hair flow down onto her back before standing up and making her way to the kitchen. Her purple floral dress had creased from her rest and she swiftly straightened it out to avoid any comments from her mom.

Lunch was definitely not the first thing on Aria's mind. In just 12 hours she would be in her favourite location, in the heat 24/7 and with her best friends Spencer, Hanna and Emily.

...

As soon as Aria woke she was very alert. She brushed her teeth, brushed her hair, zipped up her suitcase with much effort and took one last walk round her room before she was ready to leave.

Spencer and Emily were at the airport when Aria arrived.

"Hey" They both said in unison, waving at Aria.

"Hi!" Aria squealed unable to contain her excitement for much longer. "Where's...?"

"Probably still figuring out how to pack 250 outfits into 2 suitcases" Spencer joked.

They were of course talking about Hanna who had never ceased her desire to shop since leaving Rosewood High. She had dyed her hair blonde for the last day and refused over and over to dye it back to her original auburn hair color.

Spencer, was still very much into studying ad working hard whilst Emily had been with numerous girls and guys over the summer to try and decipher her feelings for both. She was sure now that she liked both and that gender was unimportant.

Hanna eventually arrived and soon they were bidding farewell to their parents and saying goodbye. Mike gave Hanna a long kiss, Emily was given a small gift from her mom, Spencer hugged Melissa tightly and Aria said goodbye to her mom, dad and new step sister, Juliet.

The girls entered their new home with excitement and looked around. The kitchen was the first thing you saw when stepping inside and the lounge was through a door to the right. There were two large bedrooms both fitted with en suites. Hanna and Aria would be sharing a room and Emily and Spencer would be sharing the other. At the back of the apartment was a small room that the girls agreed would be suitable for storage.

"Phew" Aria exhaled loudly and collapsed on the white leather sofa.

"I love it here!" Emily said, emerging from her new room in her pajamas.

Aria laughed at Emily's change in outfit. "It's 6 pm".

"So?" Giggled Hanna, strutting through the doorway of her room wearing a bright pink Onsie.

The night flew by and Aria was able to sleep despite her new surroundings. The morning soon came and awoke Aria by enhancing the sun that shone through the gap in her shutters.

Aria grunted as she woke up and eased her way out of bed like a butterfly emerging from a cocoon. She picked hurriedly pulled an outfit from her wardrobe: high waisted shorts and purple shirt, after seeing the time and realizing how late she was.

"Han!" She shook Hanna in her bed.

"Hmmphhh" Hanna exclaimed as her eyes opened and she stumbled out of bed sleepily.

"I forgot to unpack the alarm!" Aria panicked.

"Ugh, sooo?" Hanna said whilst attempting to sit against the headboard of the bed.

"So we're late" Aria hurried about frantically, grabbing her purse and filling it with her money, favorite lip balm and her notepad and pen.

"Isn't it a week 'til we actually start classes?" Hanna stumbled out of her bed and walked sloppily towards the wardrobe. Her hair was sticking up all over the place.

"We have the introduction day" Aria inspected her watch again. "And it starts in 20 minutes!" She began to hurry again and rushed into their en suite bathroom to brush her teeth and pee.

When she returned to her room, Hanna was half dressed and attempting to apply her make up in front of her cell phone screen.

Aria sighed realizing how foolish it was to expect Hanna just to throw on some clothes and be out the door.

...

After 5 minutes of brisk walking, they both arrived at the main hall where the introduction would begin. Aria weaved her way through the chairs, spotting Spencer's perfectly curled hair amongst the crowd. She dragged Hanna with her.

"Thanks for waking us up!" Aria hissed to Spencer in mock annoyance.

Spencer let out a small laugh that was inaudible to the other students in the hall as everyone was chatting. She began to laugh a bit more once seeing Hanna's attempt at a high bun. Bits of hair were poking out of the bun and her fringe had flicked out at the side.

"Ugh!" Hanna groaned after sitting down on her seat.

They all talked amongst themselves about how they slept and how much they adored their new apartment.

A girl next to Emily was asking about her Converse trainers and Emily and a boy next to Hanna kept fixating his gaze to her messy hair. Luckily, she didn't notice or she would've been extremely embarrassed.

After a brief introduction to their new college, the girls gathered at the back of the hall as everyone else was leaving and discussed their new classes that they would be starting on Monday.

Aria peered round the room casually. Her eyes halted and fixed onto a tall boy with dark, messy hair. He turned round and gave Aria a dazzling smile. Aria flicked her eyes downwards, embarrassed.

_**I'm already working on the new chapter so it should be up fairly soon! Sorry, this wasn't exactly the most eventful chapter but I have a few ideas for this :)**_


End file.
